


Changes

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Heat/Rut Blockers, Presentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Billie sends for Rowena to help when something new happens to her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN ABO Bingo Round 4





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> For my Heaven & Hell Bingo card, the Death square, and my SPN ABO Bingo card, the Heat/Rut Blockers square.

“I don’t have time for this,” Billie murmured under her breath as she walked down the long corridor. Her body was boiling, ready to snap at any moment.

This wasn’t something she’d had to deal with before. Who knew that when a reaper became Death their entire body chemistry would change? Of course, the obvious things changed – the amount of power, the new-found authority.

But now this? If reapers didn’t have to deal with it, why would Death?

Billie turned another corner to see the door at the end of the hallway cracked open, the sign that the witch was there and waiting. Her footsteps sped up slightly, needing this to be done and over with.

Billie closed the door behind her, separating the two of them from prying ears and eyes. No matter how much authority they both had in the dark places of the world, there were always people wanting to spy on Death and the Queen of Hell herself.

Rowena smiled at Billie once the door was closed, pleased to see her friend if still perturbed at the summoning.

“My dear Death,” Rowena said in greeting. “How nice of you to invite me to see you.”

Billie relaxed slightly, even with the stress still boiling under the surface. “Rowena,” she said as she dipped her head respectfully. “Congratulations on your new position, and thank you for coming.”

Billie approached Rowena’s work station, looking across all of the herbs, liquids, and other tidbits Rowena had brought with her. As if reading her mind, Rowena spoke. “Since you weren’t specific upon invitation, I brought bits and pieces of anything and everything in hopes that I wouldn’t have to send for something. What is it that you need a spell for, exactly?”

Billie cleared her throat, suddenly unable to admit it. How many times had she practiced the request in her mind, only to have her throat close up on her in the moment?

Her body decided to answer for her, a cramp seizing her abdomen.

“Oh dear,” Rowena tutted as Billie gasped in pain. Rowena came around the table to help Billie into a nearby chair and inhaled deeply, nodding when she got the answer she needed from scent alone. “So this is new, I’m guessing?”

Billie nodded, watching as Rowena went to her table and began grabbing ingredients. “Reapers don’t present. I’ve never been anything but a Reaper, so yes. This is new.”

Rowena nodded, sending a sympathetic glance toward Billie as she began mixing. “Presentation is more painful, the older you are,” Rowena commented. Billie could have rolled her eyes at that – she was too old, indeed, for this type of puberty.

“Have you determined Alpha or Omega?” Rowena asked. Her hands stopped, waiting for Billie’s answer.

Billie sighed. “Omega.”

Rowena nodded, hands getting back to work. In just a moment she had a powder to pour into a glass of water. The water turned blue, then gold, then clear again. She held it out to Billie.

“This will help with the first heat. Make it painless, quick. Unnecessary to have assistance.”

Billie drank the water quickly, desperate for any relief. As soon as the glass was empty, her stomach stopped its seizures and the pain dulled to an easy ache.

Rowena turned back to her table again, grabbing ingredients. These were a liquid to begin with, as opposed to the powder she’d made before, and she put the small amount into a bottle with a stopper. Her eyes glowed lavender as she spoke a few words, the bottle humming for a moment before returning to normal.

“This,” Rowena said as she offered it to Billie, “is to block all future Omega tendencies. No heats, no need for an Alpha. If you do become intimate, it will keep you from pregnancy. Keep it with you at all times and drink a sip every morning – I have charmed it to refill for as long as possible. If you live more than five hundred years or so, you might need a new one, but for now you’ll be fine.”

Billie grasped the little bottle in her hand tightly, feeling as though the weight of the world had just been lifted from her shoulders.

“Thank you, Rowena,” Billie whispered, hoping that Rowena knew how grateful she was. “I owe you a debt. Please let me know what I can give you in return for your help.”

Rowena smiled her tight-lipped smile. “I will call on you when the time comes, Lady Death.”

With that, Rowena quickly packed her things into a bag much too small to hold all of its contents and left, leaving Billie alone. 

She only had to get through one heat before never having one again.


End file.
